Shi Senka
Shi Senka (紫 戩華 Shi Senka) is the previous Emperor of Saiunkoku and the father of Shi Ryuuki, Shi Seien and four unnamed princes. Appearance In terms of appearance, he bears striking resemblance to both his sons Seien and Ryuuki. He was considered by many as a very handsome man. However, it was noted by Suzuran that his eyes always had a very cold expression. Personality & Characteristics Senka was a very ruthless man. He didn't hesitate one bit to cut people off at will. Due to his nature, his reign was very tumultuous and bloody. He was also very hard on his wives as he never visited any of them again after they were pregnant with his sons. He was compared to Sou Gen the first emperor for his harshness in ruling the kingdom. Plot During his lifetime, Senka loved only one woman, but was unable to marry her. For political reasons, he ended up with six simultaneous concubines, each of whom bore him a son, but whom he never visited again. The Sixth Consort was especially bitter about this abandonment and took out her anger on her son, Ryuuki. It is believed that he showed little love towards any of his children; however, Senka was lenient towards his sons and chose to save each of their lives at least once to honour the dying request of the woman he loved Senka's reign was known to be tumultuous and bloody, leaving the imperial court with corruption and in chaos. Notably, he angered a number of noble families by purging them as punishment for corruption in court (using the Wolves of the Wind) but refusing to enact punishment on the Eight Coloured Clans for worse crimes. Furthermore, he began the imperial examination system to reduce the influence of nobles in court and invite other social classes to participate in government. For that reason, he was deeply disliked by the survivors of the minor noble families, but also highly respected and feared. He started the National Exam system to allow people of all classes to enter the court and reduce the influence of the nobles. From the start of his reign, Senka was served by three men: Sho Yosei, the Taishi; Sa Enjun, the Taiho; and Sou Shungai, the Taifu. The three men acted as his chief advisors, collectively known as the Choutei Sanshi. They later served Ryuuki, who inherited the throne as Senka's designated successor. In his youth, Senka became ill, which caused chaos within the royal court, and died almost a decade later. The novels reveal that Senka died from protecting his second son, Seien, from a deadly curse sent by the Hyou Clan and Lady Suzuran. Before his illness, he entrusted both Ryuuki and Seien to Shouka's protection. Skills & Talents Swordsmanship Senka was a master swordsman on per with War general Sou. He often practiced with Sou Shungai and sometimes personally trained Shouka. Strategizing Senka was also an expert strategist who managed to take over the entire imperial court while he was still a prince with his intelligence. His sharp wits and farsightedness was able to keep the rebellious noble faction at bay during his reign. Charisma Senka was a very charismatic man which gained him many supporters and followers regardless of his merciless attitude. He even garnered the respect of the Purple Immortal and Ran Setsuna who is well known as a prideful man who refuses to bow to others. Relationships Ou Tsuyuri Tsuyuri worked under him as the Black Wolf when he was still a prince. She is the only woman Senka ever loved but failed to marry. Her death made Senka more lenient towards his children but colder towards his wives, for whom he had no feelings for. Tsuyuri was the only person who could influence Senka's actions and prevent him from doing something reckless. Sho Yosei The Purple Immortal Shi Sho became interested in Senka due to his similarities to the first emperor Sou Gen, who was the only human he seems as the true emperor and respected. Sho took on the identity of Sho Yosei and served Senka diligently. He was Senka's Prime Minister and worked diligently to fend off all sorts of enemies and strengthen Senka's rule. Kou Shouka Senka finds Shouka as a very interesting person. Although he is always rough on him from the outside, he mentioned to Sho that he actually thinks of his as a son. Before his death, he left him in charge of watching over Seien and Ryuuki. Ou Ki Ou Ki was Senka's main rival for the throne. However, Senka's sharp wit and his right hand man Sho Yosei together made it impossible for Ou Ki to retake the throne. Ou Ki deeply hated Senka for abusing his powers as the emperor however, he could only serve him reluctantly as an official as Senka did not allow him a chance to rebel. Shi Seien Seien was considered the most talented among all princes and he did his utmost to impress his father. But Senka always thought of him as a child mch to his dismay. He once presented Seien with the magic swords Kanshou and Bakuya due to his superior skills in swordsmanship. He died protecting Seien from a curse sent by his mother. Suzuran At their first meeting, Senka was briefly surprised at her beauty but that's all he felt. After she became pregnant with his son Seien, he never visited her for next 10 years. He visited her a second time when she was held in a prison for conspiring with his father against the emperor. He was marveled at Suzuran's sharp wits with which she secured Senka's rule and removed her own son from power. Senka came to the conclusion that she would have served him better as a retainer than a wife. Shi Ryuuki Ryuuki gained the least of his attention as he was the youngest son. However, he once saved Ryuuki from drowning in a pond. After all his sons were dead and Seien was exiled, he crowned Ryuuki the next emperor before his death. Sixth Consort The sixth consort was a former courtesan in Kiyou who was very famous. It is unknown why he chose a courtesan with no political powers as a concubine but she bore him a son who was named Ryuuki. As the sixth consort, she gained the least attention from him which left her frustrated. Four Shi princes The four princes were closely observed by Senka and he even saved each of their lives once. However, when they attempted to seize the throne, he executed them all for committing treason. Four Consorts The other four consorts each bore him son, but Senka never visited them after they became pregnant with his sons. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Shi Clan Members Category:Male Characters